Spinosaurus
Spinosaurus was a large meat eating dinosaur with a huge sail down tion Spinosaurus was found in Africa And South Asia, although further finds in nearby countries may reveal other species. Spinosaurus was highy unique in appearence; other theropods are vastly different in shape. The main species of Spinosaurus is named Spinosaurus aegyptiacus, meaning "spine reptile from Egypt". Spinosaurus looks different from other theropods in various ways. Mainly, its snout is long and narrow, like that of a crocodile and alligator. The teeth were spearlike and possibly hollow; perhaps the dinosaur fed on fish. On the other hand, the spear-teeth seem well-suited to strip flesh from around bones of larger prey. Spinosaurus had long conical shaped teeth, very similar to that of a crocodilian, ideal for grasping and holding on to fish. one might also suggest that they could have hunted and killed using similar methods to that of a crocodile or alligator. this could have involved such killing methods as the manouver in which a crocodile grasps a limb or body part, lifts it out of the water and shakes its head violently from side to side to tear bits of flesh off, as it did not have serrations on it teeth like most carnivorous theropods. Although it would not have been able to do the iconic crocodilian death roll as the sail was fused to its verterbrae causing it to break it back if it were to accumulate such a manouver. Dick FUCKING REMOVE THIS SHIT!!!!!!! Sail Perhaps the most distinctive of the features of Spinosaurus is its back. Large, spine-like extensions grow from the back close together. These spines could have grown up to 6 feet (2 meters) in height, possibly more. It is thought that these supported a skin sail, probably used for courtship display. If this is true, the sail was likely brightly coloured in the males of the species. Another possible use is it could have made itself look much bigger from the side, driving off rivals, along with its huge size. Discovery Spinosaurus was first discovered in Egypt, in 1912, and were named by Ernst Stromer, a German paleontologist in 1915. Sadly, the remains were destroyed during bombing raids in 1944. Since then, however, fragmentary remains of further specimens have been found, mainly in Egypt; although slightly different forms have been found in other parts of Africa; this may mean that the genus Spinosaurus may contain multiple species. The modern estimates for Spinosaurus put its between 12,6 to 18 m and 7 to 16,7 t, make it the largest Theropod discovered until now. Habitat A 2010 publication by Romain Amiot and colleagues found that oxygen isotope ratios of spinosaurid teeth, including teeth of Spinosaurus, indicate semiaquatic lifestyles. Isotope ratios from tooth enamel of Spinosaurus and the spinosaurids Baryonyx, Irritator, and Siamosaurus were compared with isotopic compositions from contemporaneous theropods, turtles, and crocodilians. The study found that Spinosaurus teeth from five of six sampled localities had oxygen isotope ratios closer to those of turtles and crocodilians when compared with other theropod teeth from the same localities, but that the differences were not as pronounced for Spinosaurus as for other spinosaurids. The authors noted that Spinosaurus lived alongside both other large theropods and large crocodilians, and postulated an opportunistic lifestyle, switching between terrestrial and aquatic habitats. http://geology.gsapubs.org/content/38/2/139 In Popular Culture Spinosaurus has long been depicted in popular books about dinosaurs, although only recently has there been enough information about spinosaurids for an accurate depiction. After an influential 1955 skeletal reconstruction by Lapparent and Lavocat, it has been treated as a generalized upright theropod, with a skull similar to that of other large theropods and a sail on its back, even having four-fingered hands. Spinosaurus was the main Antagonist in the popular Steven Speilberg film: Jurassic Park 3. It was seen killing 2 mercenaries and battling a sub adult Tyrannosaurus. It kill`s the Tyrannosaurus by using it`s long arms and Snapping the Great predetors neck, resulting in the end of the Tyrannosaur. This seen was very famous among fans. People have tryed to make video`s and commemt`s that Tyrannosaurus wins. Of course Spinosaurus and Tyrannnosaurus couldn`t have battled each other because they lived in different areas at different times. All that was in 2001 though. Spinosaurus has changed from the years. Instead of a fast, bipeadal hyper 41 to 60 foot carnivore, Now it is a slowish, quadruped 50 foot swimming dinosaur. So if this battle could happen, it would look very different from the one in the movie. Both carnivores would probably stay away from each other. Tyrannosaurus would have been carefull of a large carnivore that was 20 feet longer than itself and Spinosaurus would have no reason to make contact with it because it lived in water. Nizar Ibraham says whoever got the first bite would have one the battle, in this case: Tyrannosaurus. With a bite force of 5 to 20 tonnes, it should have bitten the Spinosaurus`s head off. But there was a deleted scene where the Spinosaurus slapped the Tyrannosaurus across the face. New studies show that Spinosaurus`s claw could break a steel Car door by making holes in the door. So Spinosaurus should have won but we may never know the mystery of the outcome of a battle of two of the world`s largest and deadliest predators ever. Spinosaurus also makes an appearence in ''The Land Before Time: Day of the Great Flyers. '' A Spinosaurus skeleton apppers in Jurassic World which is the 4th Jurassic park movie. Spinosaurus has appeared in Jurassic park 3 and world toylines. Spinosaurus Stats *Name Means: Spiny lizard *Pronouciation: SPINE-NO-SORE-uss * Length: 60 ft (18.3 metres) * Height: 16.5 to 21 feet (5 to 6.4 metres) * Weight: 9 tonnes *When: about 120 to 90 million years ago. *Where: Egypt, Morroco,Niger. *Diet: Meat and fish References Category:Theropods Category:Spinosaurs